


What I Work For

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton comes home from a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Work For

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2008.

Carlton sighed blissfully as he slid into his king sized bed, careful not to wake his sleeping lover. God, he was exhausted. It had been one of the longest days Carlton had had since he was a rookie. It seemed that the majority of Santa Barbra had decided to go about committing crimes and the ones who didn't were the ones who got victimized.

 _There must be something in the water_ , he thought to himself as he shut off the lamp on his bedside table. A slight movement from his left made Carlton look over to find his lover turning over to face him. He smiled softly as bleary hazel eyes opened slightly to look up at him.

"Hey," a sleepy sigh escaped from Shawn's lips.

"Hey."

Shawn maneuvered himself closer to Carlton, snuggling into the detective's chest as he felt strong arms encircle his waist, pulling him in tightly. Carlton dropped a tender kiss onto his lover's forehead.

"What time is it?"

Carlton checked his watch, "4:30."

"I'm glad you're home," Shawn mumbled tiredly.

"Go back to sleep, Shawn."

A murmured sound of approval met Carlton's ears as Shawn buried himself deeper into his chest and sighing happily as he slung an arm over the detective's hips. Carlton felt Shawn's breathing even out as he fell back into the world of sleep.

Carlton rested his head atop of the younger man curled up next to him. Holding Shawn securely in his arms, he felt his eyes grow heavy. Welcoming sleep Carlton closed his eyes. Just before dropping off into a deep, restful slumber, he thought happily to himself.

_This is what I work so long and hard for, so that when I come home at the end of it all, Shawn's still here and safe._

Both Carlton and Shawn slept peacefully that night, smiling in their sleep as they were curled protectively around one another.


End file.
